Last Resort
by Dalamar the Dark
Summary: Heero's asleep, and Duo ... has to wake him up. One-shot, mild 1x2 fluff


Note: This is what happens when Alexa goes on vacation with a cold given to her by her sister, and cannot go skiing her first day. Then she gets better, until her brother with the flu gives her that too, so she cannot ski the last day either. Alexa is feeling homicidal right now. And Alexa can't spend all day reading webcomics and fanfiction, because the internet is too slow. And there is NOTHING on television. And Alexa cannot read her book (the letters are moving around on the page . . . interesting . . .) So that's why this fic sucks. (If I can't concentrate on my book, how can I concentrate on my fanfic?)  
  
Warnings: Extreme weirdness and inconsistencies. (If you spot them, tell me please.) I've never seen Gundam Wing so this may have some wrong bits. Very mild 1x2 slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"QUATRE!!!!!"  
  
Quatre blinked at Duo from where he was failing miserably to make a salad in the kitchen. He, Duo and Heero had been left in their most recent safehouse after Wufei and Trowa left on missions. "Is there a problem, Duo?"  
  
"HEERO'S DEAD, QUATRE!!!!"  
  
Quatre blinked. . . . again. (He also wondered when and how the author's keyboard had gotten stuck on caps lock, but that's beside the point.) "Ah, are you sure he's not just asleep?"  
  
"He's not asleep! Because he's not moving!"  
  
"Duo, people can fall asleep and not move. Is he breathing?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The blond Gundam pilot sighed, abandoned the salad (it was ruined anyway) and walked toward the stairs. "Let me look at him."  
  
"By the way, Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"To make a salad with balsamic vinaigrette, you don't just pour in vinegar."  
  
**  
  
Quatre poked the comatose Heero. "Wow, he's really not moving," he mumbled, oblivious to the concerned Duo. His eyes traveled around the room for the source of Heero's slumber-for he was sleeping; his heart was beating, although otherwise he looked thoroughly dead. Quatre's eyes finally rested on a small box on Heero's nightstand. "There it is, Duo. That stuff makes you sleep for hours and hours."  
  
Duo looked malevolently at the box. "You DARE to knock out my Heero," he hissed. "For that, you will DIE."  
  
"Nyquil," Quatre muttered. "He must have been feeling sick."  
  
"Sick?" Duo panicked for the second time in several minutes. "Is he gonna die?"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "No, he just has a cold. We'd better wait for him to wake up."  
  
Duo had his own opinions about that, but he kept them to himself. He might starve before he woke up! Duo made a plan.  
  
Quatre was too gentle for this job. It required someone intrepid and determined, someone who would not shirk from any task, or the possible consequences.  
  
It also required something very, very loud.  
  
**  
  
Duo sat in the room he shared with Heero, sprawled in front of his closet.  
  
Fake dog poop . . . abnormally sharp pencils . . . dangerous chemicals . . . Duo dug through his chest of treasures, and finally came upon the weapon of destruction he had been searching for.  
  
A harmonica.  
  
**  
  
"WAKE UP, HEERO!" Duo shrieked, and then blew the harmonica as loudly as he could.[1] He thought he'd seen the pilot flinch, but he wasn't sure. There was no other response.  
  
"It didn't work," Duo whined to himself. "I guess I shouldn't resort to ice cubes yet, either. . ." [2]  
  
A horrified look crossed the Perfect Soldier's face, unseen by Duo.  
  
**  
  
Once again Duo found himself rummaging through his box of random, and most probably dangerous, items. This time he came up with a bunch of peacock feathers.  
  
He got up, walked over to the slumbering Heero and slowly brushed a feather across Heero's nose. There was no response.  
  
Duo carefully and rather nervously tugged up Heero's shirt (he was asleep on top of the bed) and tickled his stomach.  
  
"Damn you Nyquil," Duo spat. "And I can't use ice cubes, 'cause they'll get him either wet, pissed, or some combination of the two."  
  
He frowned. There was only one solution. It was daring and unexpected; completely irregular, and if Heero woke up, suicidal. But that was okay. Living with Heero, one gets immune to some dangers.  
  
Duo leaned over and kissed the sleeping pilot.  
  
Heero's eyes opened briefly, and then closed. A faint smile appeared on his face for a moment, and then vanished.  
  
You really didn't think the Perfect Soldier would be susceptible to such a weak drug as Nyquil, did you?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe you tricked me," Duo sulked, curling up tighter against Heero's warm body. They were now both in Heero's bed.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Why didn't you figure it out? Quatre did."  
  
"WHAT? He did? And he didn't tell me? I'm gonna kill him!!" Duo fumed.  
  
"Duo, look at the box."  
  
The braided baka obediently turned his head and looked at the box of Nyquil. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Pick it up." Heero looked rather impatient.  
  
Duo lifted the box, and stared at it for a moment. "It's not opened," he said finally. "All the pills are in it."  
  
"Exactly, Duo. Not to mention that I am completely immune to such drugs."  
  
"I feel stupid now. Quatre really knew?"  
  
"Of course. He whispered 'good luck' while you were giving the box a death glare. By the way, Duo?"  
  
"Mmm?" Duo inquired sleepily, putting his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you might deafen me with that vile excuse for an instrument?"  
  
Duo cackled in delight. "The harmonica really was that loud, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Heero responded. "And Duo?" His expression became faintly threatening.  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"Would you REALLY have put ice cubes on me?"  
  
**  
  
Sitting outside the door to Duo and Heero's room, Quatre smirked.[3]  
  
END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I want comments! It will make me get better! (I have the flu.)  
  
[1] - My sister has this story that when I was little (she's 4 years older), I snuck up to her in the middle of the night and blew a harmonica in her ear. And no one believed her in the morning. (Of course, she also sat on me because she mistook me for a stool somewhere around that time, so I guess we're even.)  
  
[2] - This doesn't just happen in fanfics. My mom once woke up my sister by putting ice cubes on her neck. She was not amused. It was really funny, though.  
  
[3] - I might write a sequel focusing more on Quatre,or any other Gundam character. Please tell me if you'd like one! (It might be Quatre x Trowa . . . I can't quite picture Quatre with Wufei) 


End file.
